The subject matter of the present disclosure broadly relates to the art of spring and damping devices and, more particularly, to gas spring and damper assemblies with gas spring end members removably retained in position during uninflated and underinflated conditions of the gas spring. Suspension systems including at least one of such gas spring and damper assemblies are also included.
The subject matter of the present disclosure may find particular application and use in conjunction with components for suspension systems of wheeled vehicles, and will be shown and described herein with reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the subject matter of the present disclosure is also amenable to use in other applications and environments, and that the specific uses shown and described herein are merely exemplary. For example, the subject matter of the present disclosure could be used in connection with gas spring and damper assemblies of non-wheeled vehicles, support structures, height adjusting systems and actuators associated with industrial machinery, components thereof and/or other such equipment. Accordingly, it will be recognized and appreciated that the subject matter of the present disclosure is not intended to be limited to use associated with suspension systems of wheeled vehicles.
Wheeled motor vehicles of most types and kinds include a sprung mass, such as a body or chassis, for example, and an unsprung mass, such as two or more axles or other wheel-engaging members, for example, with a suspension system disposed therebetween. Typically, a suspension system will include a plurality of spring devices as well as a plurality of damping devices that together permit the sprung and unsprung masses of the vehicle to move in a somewhat controlled manner relative to one another. Movement of the sprung and unsprung masses toward one another is normally referred to in the art as jounce motion while movement of the sprung and unsprung masses away from one another is commonly referred to in the art as rebound motion.
Generally, the plurality of spring elements function to accommodate forces and loads associated with the operation and use of the vehicle, and the plurality of damping devices are operative to dissipate undesired inputs and movements of the vehicle, particularly during dynamic operation thereof. Often, the spring elements are metal spring elements (e.g., coil springs, torsion springs) and the dampers are liquid-filled, hydraulic dampers that are secured between the sprung and unsprung masses of the vehicle separately from the spring elements. In other cases, however, gas spring and damper assemblies can be used, such as those that include a gas spring and a damper element that are operatively connected with one another.
Notwithstanding the overall success of such known constructions, certain disadvantages may still exist that could be limiting to broader adoption and/or use of gas spring and damper assemblies. Non-limiting examples of properties and/or characteristics that may be desired over known constructions can include improved performance, reduced weight, simplified construction, ease of assembly or repair and/or decreased cost of manufacture. Accordingly, it is believed desirable to develop gas spring and damper assemblies that overcome the foregoing and/or other problems and/or disadvantages of known designs, or otherwise advance the art of gas spring and damper devices.